


The Night Belongs To Us

by Misango



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misango/pseuds/Misango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe that’s what they liked about those nights. For a few hours, it was just them. They got to let out their fears and their dreams, their anxieties and their joy, and for a few hours, they got to be vulnerable. For a few hours, they knew what it was like to let someone in and show them their whole heart and soul and not have to worry about it being used against them. In a way, they were invincible."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Belongs To Us

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I saw a picture set on Tumblr and immediately wrote a thing. I am trash and must be stopped. Le post: http://misango.tumblr.com/post/128260501178/primepunk-those-nights-belong-to-us-malum

It was some ungodly hour of the night. The house sat still and quiet, most of its inhabitants having gone to sleep already. Michael and Calum didn’t seem to be bothered. If anything, it comforted them. The night was theirs to do anything with, even if ‘anything’ just included laying on Michael’s twin bed in the dark room.

The movie had shut off long ago displaying the title screen, not that either of them actually noticed. No, they were too lost in each other. Lost in the stories, the jokes, the lazily formed words that didn’t seem to make sense together every time, but they didn’t care. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for them. It was enough for Calum, who ran a hand through Michael’s freshly dyed hair (red, as per his suggestion) and watched the dim light of the TV bounce off the pale boy’s face as he rambled on about everything and nothing. It was enough for Michael, who got to let out what was on his mind and never get judged for it.

Maybe that’s what they liked about those nights. For a few hours, it was just them. They got to let out their fears and their dreams, their anxieties and their joy, and for a few hours, they got to be vulnerable. For a few hours, they knew what it was like to let someone in and show them their whole heart and soul and not have to worry about it being used against them. In a way, they were invincible.

Nothing could hurt them in those few hours, because they had each other. Their biggest protector, their best friend. Their therapist, teddy bear, everything they could ask for was right there in their arms, holding them and telling them everything was okay.

And sure, they had to go to sleep eventually. And those few hours would end and they would be thrown into the harsh world only for those fear and anxieties to come crashing back down on them. Those were moments both Michael and Calum dreaded, because the world wasn’t as nice outside of their dark room.

But in a way, just the thought that they could go back to each other at the end of the day kept them going. In a way, they knew it would be alright. And even when they moved out of that old town, leaving behind stories told in confidence, jumbled words left floating in the air of Michael’s empty bedroom, they kept that same comfort.

In their shared bedroom of their new apartment, they smiled at nothing in the dark room, remembering all those nights they shared, and too afraid to sleep in the fear that it would end.


End file.
